1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a manufacturing method of the same and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel with improved barrier rib strength in an opposing discharge structure and a/manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
A 3-electrode alternating current (AC) type of plasma display panel in the art is classified as a surface discharge type or an opposing discharge type. The surface discharge type of plasma display panel includes a front substrate and a rear substrate facing each other, and surface discharge occurs between a pair of electrodes arranged on the front substrate. In an opposing discharge type of plasma display panel, display electrodes are arranged on the front substrate and the rear substrate, respectively, and opposing discharge occurs between the display electrodes. In addition, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2004-273328 discloses an opposing discharge type of plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as ‘discharge between opposing electrodes’) in which display electrodes are arranged between discharge spaces in each of discharge cells. The discharge structure between opposing electrodes has an advantage in that this structure can lower discharge firing voltage compared to a typical surface discharge structure.
However, high definition is required in recent plasma display panels. For this purpose, it is necessary to reduce the size of discharge cells (discharge spaces). However, when the size of the discharge cell is reduced, luminous efficiency is decreased, thereby lowering the brightness and display quality. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce an area that blocks the visible light while enhancing the aperture ratio. For example, in a plasma display panel with an opposing electrode structure, discharge surfaces are formed to be large in a thickness direction of the barrier ribs. In this case, however, laminations having a conductive layer become very thick. Therefore, there is a problem in that an occupied area in sheet members necessarily becomes large.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that mechanical strength of the conductive layer is very weak because the conductive layer is porous compared to a dielectric layer. In addition, since the barrier ribs need to be formed tenuously for high definition, the work efficiency is very low when the laminations are separated from a support member after a heating process. Accordingly, product yield is decreased, and it is difficult to reduce the product cost.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.